Georgina
by Yayyou
Summary: A woman beams aboard the enterprise and shes not suppose to be there. She already knows the Captain but in the way no one is execpting.Kirk, McCoy /OC
1. Meeting

'Captain shouldn't you take someone with you' said an ensign to the captain

'No I'll be fine' she said back as they were making their way towards the transporter room.

'Just make sure we are in orbit over the right planet'

'Aye, aye, captain'

She stepped on the mat of the transporter, when suddenly there was a server shake of the ship. She went to consol on the wall and pressed the communicator.

'Transporter room to bridge, what the hell was that?'

'Uh… we don't know captain. Everything seems to be working though, shall we proceed?'

'Yes, have we arrived at our destination?'

'Aye, we have'.

'Okay we'll proceed'. She stepped back on to the transporter

'Energize'

She landed in another transporter room. She spun around to see captain and his 1st officer.

'Uh… I'm not suppose to be here'

'Why aren't you suppose to be here' said the captain

'I don't know'

'Well what's your name then?'

'Georgina…' she said just that second realised who she was talking to.

'Georgina, What?'

'Uh…just Georgina'

'Well I'm Captain James .T. Kirk' he said as he held out his hand to be shaken 'and this is my 1st officer Spock'.

'Pleased to met you' as she shook his hand.

' But I should really get back to my ship' she went to the control panel where Scotty was to try and find her ships frequency as she pushed her mousey brown hair back from her face when Scotty says.

'There was no Starfleet ship in the same area to transport you back to, I'm sorry'

'What, but surely if I was able to be transported there then my ship must be in the same time'

'Time?' asked Kirk

'Yes time as meaning star date… by the way what is the Star date?'

' 2258.42.' Kirk said stunned

'Oh, great it went wrong an anomaly must have occurred when…' she was cut off by Spock.

'May I enquire as to what kind of anomaly? I might be able to help you with getting back to your ship and find the purpose of you being here.' He said in his usual coldness.

'Well all I need is the right calculations and means to get back to my ship I can do it on my own thankyou'

'Very well, Jim I will see you on the bridge' said Spock turning with a curious look at Georgina.

'Well Georgina I think we have some spare quarters you can occupy for the moment' Kirk said as they walked out the transporter room.

He led her to the quarters and asked 'Would you join me for lunch'

'Uh… okay, why not' he turned around with a smirk on his face

'Could I join you on the bridge' she asked with pleading eyes

'Yeah sure this way'

'I know' Kirk let out a little laugh and smiled at this as he could see that she was a Starfleet officer by the looks of her uniform of yellow short dress and high knee boots. The doors hissed as they stepped out on to the bridge.

'Captain the coordinates have been set and we are ready to go'

'Good Sulu, thrusters to full… and…warp' he said when he sat in his chair.

A few eyes were staring at her as she was looking around the room with wondrous eyes.

'Oh…this is Georgina, Georgina this is Lt Uhura my communications officer, you know Commander Spock this is Ensign Sulu helmsman and Ensign Chekov navigation ' pointing to them all individually.

The time passed very slowly as she watched the people in the bridge work and admired the Captain doing his work. It was around about the time for lunch when she noticed the bridge starting to become empty.

'Lunch ?' asked Kirk

'Oh yeah okay'

They made their way to the mess hall in silence and sat down with Uhura, Spock, McCoy and Scotty.

'Well Georgina what's your job in Starfleet? A Doctor?' McCoy asked hopefully

'No, not as such I do have a PHD but in physics which…' she was cut off my Spock

'So your a science officer ?'

'No' she looked kind of nervous when answering his question

' Oh, right' feeling that the subject was sore so said nothing else on that subject and 'bones' moved on , but before he could say anything else Kirk butted in.

'Well how do you like the Enterprise' Kirk asked

'She's a very flyable ship with a good efficiency drive of the warp engines and…'she was cut off by Scotty.

'Hey, someone else who's into engineering hey' giving her a look as to carry on. Spock sparked up a chord before anyone could say anything else.

'You've only been on this ship a matter of hours and you already know the ship'

He said with a stern eyebrow.

Turning back to Scotty.

'Well I just know about warp engines and the transporters really but that's not my job, considering a designed half of the new Starfleet's warp engines… oh and by the way they found that Admirals Beagle' pointing a finger at Scotty.

'Hey they did, where did they find it in the end?'

'Well the funniest thing ever was that…' she was cut off by Kirk saying with a curious look upon his face.

'So you are from the future?' he said pointing a finger at her whilst leading back in his chair. She concentrated looking at her lunch as she kept eating as she felt all the eyes on the table looking at her.

'Yeah, I might be' she said looking Kirk straight in the eyes.

'So what? From the future as meaning more years form now' said Scotty trying to comprehend the thought.

'So wait you came form the ship you serve on to this ship whilst travelling back in time' said Kirk

'That can not be logical as time travel is only in the early stages of development' said Spock

'Well yeah, I just need to get back to my ship' completely by passing Spock's comment. She sat there eating the rest of her lunch in quiet until everyone except Kirk left and he just seemed to keep a wicked grin upon his face. She walked out of the mess hall and back to her quarters leaving the Captain and the rest of the people at lunch confused at why she was here as she didn't know herself.

'So why are you here on the Enterprise then' said Kirk as she was walking down the corridor

'I don't know something must have malfunctioned…oh you wouldn't understand' waving a hand in a gesture of not understanding

'Well I might if you teach me say over dinner, say tomorrow' she spun round

'Uh… I don't think so, no' she scoffed

'No, what do you mean no'

'I mean no I will not have dinner with you tomorrow or any other night okay' nearly shouting

'Okay, okay, but are you sure I can't change your mind' as he caught her arm as she turned to head down the corridor.

'No, I'm sure' she said determined walking down the corridor knowing that she had hurt him, but then come on James T. Kirk had to have a few rejections in his life.


	2. Family

It had only been a few days but seemed like more since she arrived, as she learned that they were going to a system in the far reaches of federation space. It was lunch again and she made her way to the mess hall as she was working over calculations in her PADD. She was sat down at a table when she was joined by Uhura.

'I heard you rejected the captain, now that's a feat to accomplish'. She said whilst setting her tray down on the table.

'Well he's just not my type that's all'

'Not your type' she nearly shouted 'The captain's everyone's type'

'Except yours, Uhura'

'Yeah he tried the charm on me in the bar when we first met'.

'Yeah I know because you liked Spock' Georgina said with out looking up until the last moment.

'Yeah I suppose so' Uhura said smiling to herself

'And anyways it's just weird' she shunned at the thought of it

'Why is it so _weird _going on a date with the Captain?'

'Uhura trust me it's just weird' as she turned around to put her empty tray back Kirk was standing there looking just a tad bit pissed .

'Oh, I didn't know you where there I'm sorry'

'Well now I know why' he said 'you think its weird that's fine' just looking like someone had just kicked him in the gut. She saw the look upon his face and felt guilty.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a mean way just…'

'I know' he said with a big sigh, she was about to say something else when Scotty followed by McCoy and Spock arrived looking at the Captain in a strange way.

'Hey what's up?' asked McCoy

'He just got rejected big time' said Uhura with a little smirk

'Hey there's plenty more fish in the sea' said Bones with Scotty nodding his head in agreement trying to keep the big grin on his face back

'That would be a logical conclusion to come to' Spock said

She had been helping in engineering, as she could not figure out any more calculations on how she could possible get back so she might as well be of some use. Music was buzzing in her ears as she was repairing something one of the cadets had got wrong. A spark went through her finger and she let out a cry.

'Aaahhhh' she got up quickly, forgot about the metal bar above her head, and in doing so banged her head.

'Ah bugger' she put her hand up to her head and the finger that got electrocuted in her mouth.

'Hey what happened' said Scotty obviously hearing her. She turned around with her hand still on her head rubbing it a bit and the finger in her mouth.

'You okay'

'ummh' nodding her head

'Okay you be careful now' Scotty said turning away to go back to whatever he was doing. She went back to work and this time remembered to duck her head.

She had been working on the power conduit for about 20 minutes when a loud bang and sparks flew out of the part she was working on rending her unconscious with and burn on her hand and a nasty looking gash on her head.

An engineer near her pressed the communication button

'Engineering to sick bay we need a medical team down here right away'

Within minutes, Doctor McCoy and two nurses were there beside Georgina running the tricord along her body.

'We need to get her to sick bay now' ordered McCoy

She looked in an okay state accept for the bandage on her head hand she had been unconscious for the past two days. So when she woke up her head felt heavy and her eyes had to adjust to the strong bright lighting of the sick bay.

'She's awake' said one of the nurses checking her vitals running to McCoy.

He came over with his tricord in hand and checked her. She tried to sit up but her body won't let her so she fell back down on to the bed with a huff

'How long have I been here Doc?' she asked

'You were out for two days you had the Captain worried'

'Why?'

'Well I think he has taken a fancy to you and you're a kind of guest aboard this ship so it wouldn't do too well for his reputation if one of his guests died now? Would it' he said with a quizzical brow and walking over to another patient.

'No that would be too bad' and it seemed as to be right on queue that the Captain appeared.

'Well bones how is she doing'

'Fine Jim why don't you go talk to her yourself she woke up a few minutes ago'

Jim made his way over to her bed and sat down on a chair next to her

'So how are you doing?'

'I'm buzzing, really I'm buzzing' she said which made the Captain smile

'Hey now, I know two things about you'

'What?' she questioned

'Well number 1 you won't go on a date with me and number 2 you make jokes about nearly dying'

'Oh right well this is nothing compared to what I have been through though and people do say that I'm like my father in that way, making jokes about my near death experiences' she said with a familiar smile

'Well…' Jim was cut off by bones to say

'I'll just give you this hypospray to ease the head aches you're bound to be getting'

She etched away form the hypospray propping herself up on her elbows and leaning her neck towards Jim

'Ah na thanks I've heard about you and those hyposprays I'll just take some tablets for it thanks'

'It won't hurt I promise' bones said inching his way towards her

'No thanks you might have put something else in there that will put me to sleep or something'

'Hey, she knows you well bones' Jim said with a wide cracking smile on his face with made Georgina laugh a bit.

'Well you probably told her'

'Actually I didn't'

'Oh sure, really' he said walking away to the medicine cabinet to get some aspirin.

'Hey I never told you anything about bones and that dam hypospray of his'

'Oh I heard it from other people and my doc is kinda the same' she said swinging her legs round and hopping of the bed to try and escape from sickbay.

'Hey what do you think you're doing?' said bones with a bottle full of tablets

'Uh going back to work, what else'

'no you not , not until I've declared you medically fit again , now sit back down' he said with a sternness in his voice that Georgina recognised.

'Well no one else is going to get that power conduit fixed are they?'

'No but it can wait, now take your medicine' she put her hand out reluctantly and put the pills down the back of her throat and took a sip of water.

'And Jim don't you need to be Captaining a ship' bones said with a slight hit of sarcasm in his voice.

'Well if Georgina is alright I'll go back to the bridge' he looked at her for reassurance

'Yeah I'm fine' she turned to bones and said 'Bones can I go now'

'No god dam it you're just like the captain can't keep still for one moment in sick bay' she gave out a huff and sat back down on the bed.

'Fine'

She still had the bandage on her hand when she found herself making her way towards the observation deck after dinner. She exited the turbo lift and went to the middle of the floor, turns the projector on and led down on the floor looking up at the stars. She had not been in here since she was a little girl. Then came a whoosh from the door, she looked over her shoulder and found the Captain grinning to himself.

'What you grinning at' she asked him as she propped her self up on her elbows.

'Nothing just that I come up here sometimes to think'

'Oh right I'll leave you to think then' she said getting up

'No I didn't mean to disturb you, you carry on' he said

'Well why don't we think together' she said lying back down

'Why not, you might be able to help me with something'

They where lying next to each other just talking about life and Bones with his damn hpyospray for a good 30 minutes.

'Well what do you miss about earth' he asked her

'Do you know what a nice piece of chocolate cake, that's what I miss'

'But we can recreate that'

'But it's not the same it doesn't taste chocolaty' this made Jim laugh a bit which got him a look from Georgina and a slap to his chest.

'No I mean something you can't really recreate on a ship'

'Umm, my Dad that's who I miss most, even though I can't really miss him as he's already here'

'What do you mean?' giving her a curious look, suddenly realising what she just said

'Uh mean I can't miss him really as his in my heart'

'So you're close to you Dad?'

'Yep I was even born on his star ship'

'So you Dad's a captain'

'Yep he is' she said with a certain pride in her voice looking at him for the first time.

'I should better go it getting its late' she said getting up and walking over to the turbo lift

'okay, I have paper work to do' he said getting up as well exiting the room to join her in the turbo lift.

As the Enterprise was busy with life Kirk had hardily uttered a word to Georgina as they had come to their destination and carrying out their orders.

'YES…Oh bugger' Georgina said out loud as she was still looking over her formula to get back home if that was even possible.

'What was that for?' Kirk asked her as she was walking down to engineering.

'Oh nothing I just got my calculations a bit wrong that's all'

'Oh, beauty and brains, I like it' he said with a grin on his face

'Uh… thanks I think' she said with a slightly confused face 'Well I'm going to find Scotty' she walked briskly down the corridor when she felt a hand on her shoulder

'So you still up for a dinner tonight' he said with hopefulness in his eyes.

'You're very persistent aren't you?'

'Yeah I am, so what's the answer?'

'The same as the last time you asked'

'Okay can't I change your mind somehow?'

'Uh …no I don't think so' with a stern look on her face as she walked towards engineering a bit more briskly to get away from him.

'What's the problem? It's just dinner' he shouted down the corridor

'Yeah but your _dinners _usually turn into something else don't they' she shouted back

'Hey what's the problem Don't you like me?'

'No, I don't not in that way, no' she said with more anger in her voice which Kirk could sense so backed off.

'Okay, okay' he said waving his hands.

'Good' she said with relief in her voice as she finally came to the door of engineering which gave her relief and seemed quiet so it was the perfect time to ask Scotty for some help with the calculations.

'Hey there' Scotty said to her when she came in the door.

'Hi would it be possibly for me to go over these calculations with you'.

'Aye, sure' he said

They were there for a few hours trying to figure out the relative dimensions and were not really getting anywhere.

'GOD' she said nearly tearing her hair out as she leant back on her chair.

'Aye, why don't we have a break it's nearly dinner anyway' she gave a huge sigh

'Yeah, Okay' she got up from the chair and took her PADD with her as they walked to the mess hall.

'Right so if we calculate this' she pointed to the screen of her PADD as they sat down to eat dinner.

'Why do you want to get back so badly?' asked Scotty completely changing the subject.

'Well for one thing I'm not suppose to be even here and my ship was on an important mission'

'Oh…so I was just wondering how do you know all this science and maths for such a young person?'

'Well like I already said I got a PHD in physics when was a cadet in Starfleet and I'm a quick learner'

'So who did you get your brains from?' he said taking a fork full of mash potato.

'Probably both my parents they are both intelligent, well especially my father he was intelligent enough to marry my mother but he did have different ways of studying when he was in the academy.' She stopped what she was saying as Kirk entered the room and was staring straight at her.

'I better go' she said getting up form the table with a tray in hand 'before he asks me out again'

'What? Again?'

'Yes again, Bye'

'Oh okay, bye Scotty said with a little sadness in his voice.

'Changed your mind?' asked Kirk as she went out the door.

'No' she answered rolling her eyes.


	3. Head and the name Kirk

**Hey heres the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did thinking it and writing it so enjoy!!**

* * *

There was a sudden big shudder that made the Enterprise shake, Kirk raced to the bridge and Scotty went straight to engineering. Georgina decided to follow the Captain.

'What happened?' he asked as they got to the bridge

'We don't know Captain there appears to be a anomaly in space, sir, just off our Starboard bow'

'What?, Sulu take us around' ordered the Captain, Georgina looking confused as she thought what it could be.

It wasn't at all what she thought it was , as all they could see was a big wormhole in the middle of space which Spock confirmed.

'Captain it seems to be a wormhole no different to the one Miss Georgina came in'

Then suddenly a futurist ship came out of the hole, a bit bigger then the enterprise but unknown to anyone on the bridge including Spock. Then she realised what it was, sort of jumping to the Captains chair

'Go to warp' she shouted with a anxious voice

'Why?' asked the Captain

'Cause otherwise we won't survive, it's too far advanced a ship' there was a loud bang as the ship opened fire on the Enterprise. Kirk gave her a stern look.

'Fire all phasers and torpedoes' they was a flash of red lasers and a firework display from the torpedoes.

'Sir our first wave didn't make a dent to anything on the ship' said Sulu with a worried look on his face as he swung his chair around to give the Captain the information.

'Phasers at full and give it all we got'

'That won't help' she said as she made her way down to engineering. She could hear the blasts on Enterprises hull, then there came an ultimately bang which shuck her off balance and she fell to the floor in a heap, banging her head hard on the wall.

The Enterprise was engaged in battle for a further 3 minutes before Kirk decided to warp away as the shields were down to 30% and sickbay was overflowing form the numerous casualties.

'Damage report, Scotty' asked the Captain

'Well sir the warp engines are a bit bashed, the weapons systems are offline, the hull is holding and the thrusters need major repairs' he said over the communicator

'Okay, how long will that take'

'Sir, at best a few day she will be _okay_'

'Okay, get on the repairs as quick as you can'

'Aye captain'

And have you seen our friend Georgina?'

'No, sir I haven't, was she suppose to be down here'

'I think she was making her way down'

'Well sir I haven't seen her, sorry'

'Okay, Bridge to Sickbay, Bones damage report'

'We have numerous casualties but no dead, Jim'

'Good have you seen any sight of Georgina?'

'No, I'm sorry she hasn't been into sickbay'

'Spock you have the con'

'Sir'

He went to the turbolift and pushed the level for engineering. He looked down a few corridors with no luck then he finally saw someone slumped against the wall

'Georgina?, Georgina' he cried as he went over to her. She wasn't moving an inch. He put her arm on his shoulder and carried her to sickbay as quick as he could as he saw blood on the back of her head.

'Bones' he shouted as he reached sickbay.

'Jim, over here, put her on that bed. Where did you find her?'

'Slumped against a wall towards engineering' he said as he gently put her down on the bed.

'You better get back to the bridge, she'll be fine and I can't have you worrying around here, I have enough to deal with'

'Are you sure?' Kirk said with a worried look on his face

'Yes, Jim' McCoy said with a stern look on his face as to say get out of here.

'Nurse' Shouted Bones as he realised there was blood on her head.

Kirk made it back to the bridge very slowly and reluctantly.

'Did you find Georgina, Jim' asked Spock

'Yeah, she's in sickbay' he said solemnly with his head bowed down.

A few hours later sickbay was nearly clear with people going back to their quarters to rest. .When Georgina came out of her unconscious state. She rubbed her eyes to try and see more clearly as her eyes were blurry and she didn't realise were she was.

'Luke, hey Luke' she said to McCoy putting her hand up to his face , McCoy and the Captain both looked at each other totally confused.

'No I'm Dr Leonard McCoy' he took her hand away and with a light looked into her eyes.

'no' she said then realising as her vision became clear again where she was and sat up right.

'Uh…why am I here' she said putting her hand up to her head.

'You banged your head badly and were knock unconscious' Bones said as she swung her legs over the side and let her feet touch the ground to get out of sickbay.

'Hey, you're not going anywhere' said McCoy cutting off her exit

'But…'

'But nothing, now get back on the bed whilst I get something for the pain.'

She hopped back on.

'So…who's this Luke guy?' asked Kirk looking at his clasped hands on his knees.

'Uh… no one just the doc on my ship'

'Oh really so what are you on this ship of yours?' now looking straight at her.

'Um…' she got cut off my bones.

'Got it, now stay still' he said as she resisted the hypospray of painkillers being put in her neck.

'Ouch'

'Like I said last time, god you nearly bad as the Jim here with medicine'

'Thanks' Kirk said giving McCoy a glare

'What? It's true'

'Now can I go?' she said

'Are you sure you feel fine?' asked McCoy

'Yeah, I'm fine

'Okay, I'll go and discharge you as there seems to be nothing else wrong with you' he said walking to his office.

'So… how come you recognised that ship?' Kirk asked

'Well…we have engaged it before…and…'

'You are discharged Georgina

'Free to go' she said hopping of the bed with delight not saying that her head still felt a bit fuzzy, walking straight to the direction of her quarters.

'Could Captain Kirk report to the bridge please' someone said over the comm.

'Would you like to join me? It might be that ship again'

'Okay' turning around to walk towards the turbolift and putting her hand up to her head.

'What is it Spock?' asked Kirk as he walked onto the bridge.

'A ship similar class to the Enterprise, but seems to have similar advanced weapons as the other one we just encountered' said Spock

'Hail them' he said to Uhura

'Aye sir'

Georgina passed the Captains chair and was near the consol Sulu and Chevok were on when she recognised her ship.

'hey that's my ship..' she said with excitement in her voice as she put her hand up to her head, screamed loudly then dropped to the floor.

'Get McCoy up here now' ordered kirk as he was knelt by her side form rushing of the chair.

'Shall I hold the transmission sir' asked Uhura

'No, still proceed' Kirk ordered as Bones and a stretcher team came to the bridge and brought her to sickbay.

'Sir incoming transmission' said and ensign on the USS Valiant, the other ship.

'On screen'

'This is Captain James. T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, please state your purpose here'

'Yes Captain I know who you are and can I just say it's a pleasure to met you' said Commander Rogers standing from the Captains chair 'our business is of a person who goes by the name of Georgina , is she aboard your ship?'

'yes she is, unfortunately she is in sickbay'

'Well that is very unlike her, is she going to be okay?'

'Yes, is she an important person on your ship may I ask?'

'Yes, she is the captain of this vessel the USS Valiant, didn't she tell you?'

'No, she didn't' Kirk looking confused as to why she didn't tell him and that she was a bit young to be a captain of such an advanced ship.

'Will she be available for transport?'

'I'll just check' he went over to his chair and pushed a button saying into it 'Kirk to sickbay, how is she doing Bones?'

'She'll be fine, when she wakes up. She'll probably have a few headaches now and then maybe a migraine but nothing to serious' he said.

'Thank you Bones' said Kirk

'What the hell happened' she asked as she was yet again was in sickbay and held her hand on her head

'Hey, you're awake' said Kirk with a big smile on his face and a comforting hand on her arm.

'Yep I am'

'I told you ship Captain that you should stay in sick bay'

'Oh right , so you know that I'm Captain' she said swinging herself around to face him.

'Yeah a Captain and so young' giving her quizzical look

'I'm only a few years older then you when you got Captain and you're still the youngest Captain to serve in Starfleet' she said with some pride in her voice.

'Really' he said with surprise in his voice

'Yes really, so now can I go back to my ship? Captain'

'Yeah, sure as long as Bones clears you' with a reluctancy in his voice.

'Well I don't' know exactly what happened but it seem that the bump on you're head was a bit more than a bump as I had to relieve some pressure from you're head as that was the cause of you collapsing on the bridge'

'Oh okay'

'You don't seem phased by that at all' said Bones with surprise

'I trust you Bones that's why and I've been through worse' he said jumping off the bed and walking out of sickbay.

'I think you need to stay here in sickbay foe a while'

'No I'll be fine just give me some painkillers and I'll get on my way' her head hurt with great pain then she felt a cold sting in her neck.

'Ahh' she said and felt her head a little bit relieved of the pain.

'There, you'll be fine'

'Thanks'

'Are you sure she will be fine?' asked Kirk

'Well, looking at her scans there seems to be no reason why she can't get back to her ship and get some rest' McCoy said as she made her way to the turbolift to collect her PADD and be on her way back to her ship.

The Captain and McCoy were assembled in the transporter room along with Scotty at the controls and her on the transporter pad

'Ready' asked Scotty

'Yep, energize' said Georgina with a last smile to Kirk she was gone. She dematerialised on the transporter room on board the USS Valiant.

'Ah its good to be back' she said as she stepped off the transporter pad and tapped the shoulder of the awaiting Doctor, with him was Commander Rogers her first officer and Communications officer Lt Lang.

'There are orders for you to report to Starfleet command' said Lang

'Okay I'll take it on the bridge once I have spoken to USS Enterprise.' The four of them made their way to the bridge in silence only Georgina meeting eyes once or twice with the Doctors eyes and smiling to her self. As they stepped off on to the bridge everyone taking their places.

'We are being hailed by the Enterprise Captain' said Lang

'Up on screen' 'Hello' she said

'Hello, I ensure you've had a good trip?' asked Kirk

'Yes thank you' she replied

'So you'll be heading back to your time then?'

'Yes, I'm going to report back to my Starfleet command and then head back'

'Okay, just making sure that you'll be fine and have a safe trip back'

'I'll will thank you, Kirk out' she ended the transmission.

'Did she just say what I thought she said?'

Asked Kirk looking stunned at the screen and gave a confused look at Spock

'I believe she said her surname to sign out, sir'

'Yes, but her last name' he stated more then said

'I don't' know what you mean' said Spock.

* * *

**Please review i like to see what you thought and any ideas what i could do next. I've got one but don't really know how to get there and if you enjoyed this story i have a few more on the way hopefully **

**Peace out!!**


	4. Revealed

"Ooh I don't think I should of said that" Georgina said with a worried look on her face

"Oh well I'm sure he didn't notice said Luke McCoy CMO of USS Valiant

"Ok let's hope, Lang bring up the message from the Admiral"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhura , hail them again"

"Sir?"

"Just hail them"

"Aye, Captain"

"Captain may I inquire as to why you are doing this"

"No Spock you can't" Spock twitched an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Sir they are already been hailed by someone else"

"Hail them anyway"

"Aye , sir" she said with uneasiness in her voice and a look to Spock

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admiral I..." she was interrupted my her comm Officer

"We are being hailed by the Enterprise sir"

"Say I am bust talking to the Admiral here"

"Aye, sir"

"Now Admiral I regret to inform you that ..."

"Sir they are hailing us again"

"Ever the persistent aren't you" she said to herself

"Excuse me Admiral"

"Go ahead"

"On screen"

She sat down in the captain's chair in a Kirk like manner.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she said changing her position on the chair as it was mirroring her father's position exactly

"Well...I...um"

"Jim, I think you wanted to enquire about her name did you not?" said Spock whispering into his ear.

"Yes" standing up from the chair

"I was enquiring as to you name"

"My name? Its Georgina you already know that _Captain_" standing from the chair as well

"I mean you second name"

_Damn it_ "Uh...well as I'm not going to be here much long I don't think you need to know my name" making her way towards the screen.

As blue eyes meet blue

"I swear you signed out as K..." he was cut off by Georgina spinning around and signalling to Lang to end the transmission. She dropped her head and spun back around again and plastered a smile on her face to tell the Admiral what happened.

"Well sir before we were interrupted I was saying that we had jumped to the wrong time thus delaying our mission, but..." the Admiral held out his hand and looked down as his PADD

" I regret to inform you that the USS Bristol completed your mission and I'm wanting a full report from each department evolved as to what actually happened ,Ryan out"

"Great" she gave a great huff half sigh and sank into the chair

"Sir?"

"Yes"

"The Enterprise has hailed us for the fourth time" she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and held her head in her hand

"On screen"

"Well that was very rude"

"I suppose it was" not eve looking up to the screen

"Well I still want you last name"

"Jesus Christ your bloody persistent"

"Yes, yes I am" given one of his shit eating grins. Taking her head out of her hand and standing up she replied with the same shit eating grin, which got a raised eyebrow from Spock standing next to Jim.

"Well you're not going to get it James, _god that sound weird_" she hadn't realised she said the last part out loud which made Jim's eyes widen

"And how does it sound weird?"

"Uh... never mind" she said sitting back in the chair. The door whooshed open to the bridge and Dr McCoy exited the bridge.

"Captain Kirk" both captains looked around the bridge, Jim's eyes found no one and Georgina's eyes landed on a ensign near the turbo lift. She shot out of the chair and made her way towards the ensign.

"Yes ensign?"

"Captain Kirk, Sir" handing her a PADD

"Your names Kirk?" said Jim with absolute amazement

"Interesting" said Spock with a raised eyebrow

"Not helpful Spock

She looked at the PADD and scrolled down feeling the stares in the back of her mind.

"That's fine ensign" turning back round to the screen she could Jim's shocked face and the rest of the bridge crew looking confused.

"It's actually Georgina T. Kirk" giving him a pointed look

"What?"

"I think she is saying that she is either a distant relation or a direct relation of you"

"Spot on Spock"

"So which is it, distant or direct?"

"Direct" standing in front of the screen with her hands behind her back "Dad"

"Huh what?" still with shock written across his face

"I think..."

"Yes Spock I know"

She sat back in the chair in a Kirk manner

"Now I need to get on with my mission and go kick some ass, so if you would be so kind as to leave our transmission channel and we will be off"

"She's definitely your kid Jim" Bones said in a hushed tone towards Jim

"Hey wait" she rolled her eyes

"Yes" she said

"That's why you rejected me?" more of a statement than a question

"Yep"

"Well you could of told me"

"No, because that would have messed up the time line"

"Can't you tell me...say who you mother is"

"Un, no that would completely and utterly F up the time line"

"Okay, can you give me a hint?"

"No" giving him a stern look, she spun around in the chair and gave the signal to end transmission

"Sir, was that necessary to tell him who you are?" said the intelligence officer

"Yes, because otherwise he would not have gone away" she got up from the chair

"Rogers you have the bridge"

"Sir" she walked out of the bridge and found herself walking to sickbay

"Captain?" asked Luke when he saw her outside the door.

"Uh... just seeing how everything's going"

"Everything's fine captain" walking over to her "There must be nothing much happening on the bridge for you to come down here?"

"What I can't come see my friend"

"Uh, no not unless it's for something or advice"

"Well then I'll be heading back to the bridge" she spun around on her heel

"Actually I need... your signature for some new medicine"

"okay" walking with him to his office

"And I need to notify you about you physical in two weeks"

"What the matter?" he asked once they were in his office. She fell on to the sofa in his office

"Nothing, I just had to tell my dad that I was his daughter completely fucking up the time line" he sat down next to her discarding the PADD he had in his hand, wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

"Well at least you can get on with the next mission"

"Yeah I suppose so" leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat like that for a few seconds. She gave a sigh and said

"Well I better be getting back to the bridge otherwise people might think what we are doing in here" she turned around to face him and laid a hand on his thigh.

"It wouldn't be the first time"

"Very funny" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to get up but was pulled back down and fell on his lap.

"Dinner at 8:00" he pulled her into a bruising and more passionate kiss and her hands went instantly to grasp his hair.

"Okay it depends if I can get away then" she kissed him again

"Okay and wear something nice" he kissed her again and let her leave eyeing her bum when she got to the doors. She felt his gaze and spun round giving him a look

"What? I'm a doctor I have to admire the human anatomy especially one of my girlfriend" giving her a smile. She said nothing and just gave a smile back turning around and walking out of the sickbay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow" sais Bones "I didn't except _that_"

"Nor did I , nor did I" said Kirk slumping in his chair

"It serves you right for chatting her up" said Uhura

" I was just being friendly" said Kirk "anyway it did no harm and now I have a daughter"

"I never thought I'd see the day" said Bones

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just that _you _having a _daughter_"

"Well it's not that hard to comprehend...is it?"

"No...and yes"

"Sir, we are being hailed by Starfleet"


End file.
